You Won't Ever Be Lonely
by LunaRoo
Summary: Two people who have just lost everything, brought together by fate. A deal between a rugged young pirate named Jack Sparrow, and a lonely young women named Zoe takes them on the adventure of a lifetime, changing Jack from a careless, rum-drinking boy into a compassionate man, and Zoe from a quiet, insecure girl to a fearless, beautiful woman. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

_So I haven't wrote a fic in about a hundred years, so here goes nothin'! A little out of my comfort zone, but I'm having fun nonetheless. This is a Jack Sparrow/OC story, featuring Jack and my OC, Zoe Ricci. This starts wayyyyy before the movies. Directly after Jack was branded with the 'P' by Cutler Beckett. I'm not sure of the exact context and way it all played out, so this is my version! So Jack is not totally the goofy and silly movie Jack yet, so he may seem a little OOC, but that's because I'm developing all of the time we never saw before the moves. So, ANYWAY, I had to give Jack some love, as he's been one of my favorite characters for a long time. Short, I know, but if you enjoy, I will have the next one ready soon!_

 _Please no rude comments/complaints, but let me know if you like it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The morgue was cold.

At least, it felt that way to Zoe Ricci as she stood, watching the mortician finish dressing her pale, cold mother for the last time. Tears stung her bright blue eyes as she watched, and the mousy-looking man clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head towards Zoe.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss. Is there anything else I can do to make her departure more comfortable for you?"

"No. Thank you. The plot is in the town cemetery, just east of the village." Zoe murmured. The mortician nodded.

"Yes ma'am. The site should be prepared soon."

"Thank you."

Twenty-two year old Zoe walked through the main walk of the village quietly, blonde hair blowing in the soft Caribbean breeze. She was alone. Mother dead, and a father whom she had never met. Her mother had been a seamstress, with boundless talent who was loved by everyone in the Port who had their clothing made by her. They had sailed to Port Nassau in the Caribbean to start a new life after their small coastal village in Italy was attacked by some sort of pirate group. Though Zoe's mother had been a purely Italian women, her mother explained that her Father had been Prussian, hence her blonde hair and blue eyes that were so out of place from her Italian name. The two of them had run their shop together; Zoe delivered most of the articles, while her mother hemmed and stitched.

As she found her way back to the front of her and her mother's shop and house, Zoe gave a forced smile to the old woman who lived next to them, and pushed the door open. She was greeted with the familiar sight of clothes, which hung from racks and every possible space in the house. Small pieces of parchment were tacked to each one with a name scrawled on it. Zoe had no idea what to do now that her mother was gone. It was unexpected and random, with no explanation. Two days prior, the seemingly healthy and upbeat woman was found dead on the main walk, after she had set out to deliver a dress earlier in the evening. Smiling gently, Zoe brushed a hand over the material of a dress that hung closely to the makeshift table in the corner, where a loaf of bread sat untouched. She reached out to break off a piece, when a sudden feeling of dread hit her.

It wasn't the normal dread. It was the kind that something- somebody, was watching her. Scared and almost trembling, Zoe turned around. "Hello?"

A pained sigh replied, and Zoe grabbed the small knife that lay beside the bread. She advanced towards the pile of garments in which the sound originated, and kicked a foot out, sending a pair of trousers across the room, but revealing the source of the sound. There was a man, around her age, hiding under a pile of clothes. In her house.

He was around her age, with tan skin and thick black hair that was long and dreaded, a bandanna wrapped around his forehead to prevent it from falling into his face.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in my house?!"

* * *

Jack Sparrow had ran.

Beckett had caught him, sank his ship, and branded him. He had nothing left. His right wrist was still throbbing, the fresh brand causing his skin to stick to everything that came in contact with it. He had just liberated almost a thousand slaves from Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company while working for them. But, his decision impeded upon their money, and it cost him his job, his ship, and rewarded him with a painful brand. Jack had morals though. He couldn't transport slaves. He could not ignore the cries of pain and the pleads for help. It was horrific.

After his run in with Beckett after liberating the slaves, Jack had escaped to Port Nassau, and ran as far into the town as he could, with the fear of being followed too great to ignore. And he ended up under a pile of clothes, in some small house that obviously belonged to tailor. He was in pain, exhausted, and just wanted to sleep. And at twenty-five years old, he felt like he was going on ninety.

Drifting off to sleep, Jack felt a sense of peace fall upon him, until a small voice invaded his personal bubble and he snapped back awake.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?"

Jack looked up at the perpetrator, eyes widening in surprise. It was a girl, around his age, with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had on a plain cotton dress, and looked terrified.

"This is your house?" He asked, sitting up. She pointed the tiny knife at him, and he raised his eyebrows. "Luv, if you're gonna stab someone, you're going to need a bigger- ow." Jack stopped suddenly as a wave of pain washed across his side. "I'm afraid you're not the first one to threaten me with a weapon today, though."

The girl tilted her head. "You're hurt."

Jack shook his head. "Just a scratch, I'll be fine."

"Why are you hiding in my house?" She demanded, pointing the knife at him again.

"I was running from some bad people." He answered plainly, putting a finger on the tip of the knife in her hand and pushing it down. "But I'm not bad."

"What's your name?"

"Jack Sparrow. And you?" Jack normally wouldn't give his real name out on such a free basis, but he knew this girl couldn't bring him any harm. She looked scared as a mouse, her hand with the knife quivering.

"Zoe. But you need to leave. Now." She stated. Jack hung his head.

"I suppose," Jack managed to get his feet under him and stand, only to feel a rush of heat in his head. "Oh, now that is-s a new feeling." He swayed, but not with his normal drunkenness. "Uh-oh."

* * *

Jack keeled over, his tan face losing the rosiness as all the blood drained from it. He hit the ground with a thud, and Zoe gasped.

"No, no, no. I can't deal with this right now." Zoe muttered to herself. "Maybe I can take him to the constable?"

She debated her options, watching the man on the ground in front of her. He said bad people were after him. What if the bad people saw them together? What if she was hurt? Zoe bit her lip, before kneeling down next to the man.

"Mr. Sparrow? Hello?" She said aloud, gently tapping his cheek. No response was given, and Zoe furrowed her eyebrows. She could let him stay.

But what if he hurt her?

Zoe looked back towards the little bedroom that her mother and her had shared, and sighed. "Why must I have a heart like this?"

She couldn't just throw him outside. He could be killed, and Zoe didn't think she could handle another death at the moment, even if she had just met him. But she didn't feel like he would do her any harm. Of course, there was no way to know for sure, but he was also hurt, which gave her the upper hand.

Shaking her head, she grasped his hands, and pulled with as much strength as she could muster. Jack didn't even flinch, still unresponsive. Zoe pulled, and slowly walked towards the bedroom, where she managed to deposit his limp body onto one of the beds.

"Good Lord. What am I doing?" She muttered. Zoe glanced down at Jack again, squinting her eyes as she noticed a large discoloration around his right wrist. Biting her lip again- what a bad habit that was- she reached down, turning his muscled arm over. On the inside of his arm, she first noticed a tattoo of a sparrow on the horizon. Thought the tattoo wasn't what drew her attention; a raw, red and black wound was visible, the skin peeling, with dirt speckled through it. It was bleeding around the edges, and Zoe covered her mouth with the other hand.

It was brand. Like the brand they used to put on their cattle in Italy. It was too swollen and infected looking to decipher what had been branded, thought Zoe had never heard of such a torture before.

"Oh my-"

"Not a pretty sight, is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I'm back with a second chapter. And before you read, READ THIS NOTE:_**

 ** _I am_** ** _well aware_** ** _this is not the same story that happened in the books with Jack and the East India Trading Company. I'm twisting it in my own way for the benefit of this story, so bear with me._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Jack's cracking and dry voice caught Zoe off gaurd, and she backed away, embarrassed. She had never really had contact with a lot of men before, and without her mother around, it made it even harder for her. She wasn't scared of them, she had just been primarily raised by her mother and her mother's friends, who never had husbands or brothers around. The girls were always taught to have utmost respect towards men, so reaching out to touch him as he did was fairly bold for her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sparrow, it- um, well…" Zoe trailed off, twisting the end of her braid and pushing the loose hair out of her face. "It looks painful."

Jack licked his lips. "It's not pleasant." He gritted. "Thank you."

Zoe looked at him, "What are you thanking me for?"

"You're not sending me out onto the street."

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"

"You put me on a bed, and you're fretting over wounds, luv." Jack answered.

"I couldn't send you to your death." The words were out of Zoe's mouth before she even knew it.

"My death? Isn't that a little extreme?"

Zoe clenched her teeth, feeling tears sting at her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and answered. "I've recently lost someone, and I'm a bit squirrely about it, is that alright? Because I guarantee no one else here is just going to accept you with no problems!" She exclaimed.

Jack's eyes got wide for a moment, before he realized: she had saw his brand. "You've seen it. You know what it means. Why haven't you gotten rid of me?"

"What are you talking about?" Zoe said, still feeling a bit sick from the sight of Jack's wound.

Jack was a bit shocked at her response, and mentally cursed himself. He needed a drink. A strong one. "Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Not nothing. Tell me what you are talking about, or you will be searching for a new place of residency." Zoe instructed, pointing at Jack's injured wrist.

He sighed. "I was being chased by people."

"What people?" Zoe asked, sitting on the other bed so she faced Jack.

"The East India Trading Company." He admitted.

Zoe paused. She knew who they were, but it still didn't make any sense to her. "Continue…"

"I might have released some of their cargo, and ended up on the wrong side of the director." Jack said, glancing down at his injured wrist. It looked worse than the last time he had looked at it.

"So they burned you?" Zoe asked, looking at his wrist curiously.

In his head, Jack was panicking. He didn't want her to kick him out. He had nowhere to go, and nowhere to let his wounds heal. He had no ship, and no crew. Looking at the blonde-haired girl in front of him though, he really didn't think her capable of such a deed. Sighing, Jack rubbed a hand over his mouth, stroking his beaded beard.

"Not for that exactly, but because I might have, say, engaged in some unlawful behavior in my younger years…." He trailed off, and Zoe raised her eyebrows impatiently. "I'm a pirate, alright?"

Zoe backed away immediately, standing from the bed she was on. "A pirate?"

She knew about pirates. They had drove them from their hometown, and they tried to attack the ship that her mother and her had made the voyage to Port Nassau on. Her face hardening, Zoe dug her nails into her palm. "You need to leave."

Jack shook his head. "Luv, I-"

"Don't call me that. Why did you even come here if you knew you'd get caught, one way or the other?" Zoe tapped her fingers against her thigh, feeling the nervousness she had felt earlier returning.

"I had nowhere else to go. I'm wounded, look at me." Jack stopped, giving her his best puppy eyes. It had always worked on his mother when he was a young child, and he could tell this woman in front of him was a nurturing type.

Zoe wrung her hands together. "This is crazy. This is absolutely mad."

"Can I make you a deal?" Jack asked suddenly.

Zoe's head snapped back towards the scruffy-looking man on her bed. "What?"

"A deal. If you allow me to stay in your lovely abode until I'm healed, I can take you on the adventure of a lifetime." Jack said, a smile pulling at his lips as he thought of the Caribbean Sea, sailing across its crystal blue waters.

"An adventure?" Zoe slowly sat down again, interest somewhat piqued. Jack nodded.

"I'm not a bad pirate, or a bad man. I became a pirate to do what I love, and be with what I love." Jack told her, his hands unconsciously moving around in front of him.

"And what's that?" Zoe asked, pulling out the loop of fabric that was holding her braid in place.

"The sea. I love the sea, and I love to sail." Jack explained, gazing out the tiny window in the direction of the beach.

"You want to take me out to sea?"

"Yes. I want to take you to see the sea. Hold on. Yeah, that's right. See the sea." Jack offered.

Zoe was silent. She just lost her mother, and she just met this man. This mad, crazy, charismatic man that fainted in her shop. He wanted to take her out to sea. She'd always wanted to go on an adventure. And his words awakened a sense of adventure in her that had long been suppressed.

But he was a pirate. And she'd only known him for less than a day!

Not a bad one though, he'd said. But all pirates were bad, weren't they? Zoe closed her eyes and rubbed a hand over her face, smoothing out the wrinkles she felt between her eyes.

"Hello?" Jack waved a hand in front of her face.

"I'll think about your offer. You can stay here. Just… I need my own space, and-" Jack cut her off.

"You've never been with a man before, have you?" Jack observed, with a slight smile on his face as she blushed.

"Am I married?" She retorted.

Jack looked around, and glanced at her fingers. "It doesn't look that way."

"Then there's your answer."

++PIRATES++

Two days later, Zoe walked down the main path, a long, beautiful dress draped over her arm. It was for Port Nassau's Governor's wife; there was a ball coming up for all of the government officials and their relatives. Her mother had made the gown, and it was beautiful shade of baby blue, with silver accents that made it stand out against most of the other beige and yellow-colored dresses. Back at the shop, Zoe had managed to finish the stitching and eventually the dress, so it would be ready for the ball. As she reached the governor's mansion, she glanced around, making sure she wasn't followed.

As it were, even with their deal in order, Jack was still a bit paranoid that she was going to report him. The previous day, he had wanted to accompany her to make sure she didn't, but she refused. Today though, she had managed to escape while he was sleeping, so she didn't have the pirate constantly bothering her about tagging along. Zoe was rather offended he did not trust her, especially when she had allowed him to stay at her house, but she wasn't dwelling on it. He was injured- more severely than she had previously known, with a long gash across his torso and other abrasions scattered across his body. She knew somewhere, deep down, that it was an insane idea to keep him in her house and not report it, but she was lonely. Very lonely since her mother was gone, and she had no one to keep her company at home. Having someone there was nice, even if it seemed wrong.

Knocking on the door, a butler answered promptly. "How may I be of service, Miss Ricci?"

Zoe smiled. "Thank you, Benjamin. I just have the lady's dress, and I wanted her to make sure it fits in case any alterations need to be made before the ball."

Nodding, Benjamin held a hand out, and Zoe carefully draped the dress over his arm. "The lady is currently out right now, but I will pass along your message. Have a lovely day, Miss Ricci. My condolences, to you, by the way." He added the last part with a look of pity.

Giving a tight smile, Zoe nodded. "Thank you, Benjamin." Turning from the mansion, Zoe began to walk back towards the shop, only to pause and turn again. The house was so large and beautiful. So many windows and paintings. It was gorgeous. She admired the house for a few moments more, before turning to walk back to the shop. How she'd love to live somewhere like that. Any sane person would.

Arriving back to the shop, Zoe pushed the door open. She was greeted with the sight of Jack sitting shirtless on the floor digging through a pile of shirts, his back to her. She quietly shut the door, as he hadn't noticed her yet. Fascinated, Zoe couldn't help but stare at his back. It was covered from shoulders all the way down past the waistline of his trousers, in tattoos. It was a long saying, though she couldn't decipher it from her vantage.

"You know, I'm not good at picking out new clothes." Jack remarked, causing Zoe to jump.

"Jack! Uh- I'm sorry, I must have dazed for a moment. And yes, that's my stack of child's clothes. Let me grab you one." Zoe said, quickly walking across the small room to a different stack, where she pulled out a loose, light blue cotton shirt. She handed it to Jack, who wrestled it over his head. He flinched visibly as the material rubbed over the brand on his arm, and Zoe walked forward. He had refused to let her take care of the horrid wound, but she wasn't going to watch him favor it forever.

"Let me take care of your wrist, for heaven's sake." Zoe said, grabbing the small wash basin outside the door, full of rain water. She grabbed a scrap of cloth, and held it.

Jack looked rather hesitant, and she shook her head. "Come on."

"Fine. Bloody fine." He grumbled, sitting back down on the floor. Zoe sat across from him, and Jack held out his arm. "Be gentle. I don't like it rough."

Immediately, Zoe flushed. "And you be proper."

"I believe we make mighty fine friends, luv." Jack said with a smile. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Opposites attract, don't they? We're quite opposite, if I do say so myself."

"That might be true Jack, but you are quite a mysterious friend."

"And how's that?" He inquired as Zoe dabbed the cloth over his wrist gently. He flinched in pain, and she grimaced.

"You haven't told me about your past, or much other than the present and how you wound up here. I've told you my life's story… why don't you tell me yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok, next chapter! Thanks for any reviews and follows, I appreciate it._**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Summoning a suspected mythical boat captained by the damned was harder than Jack had previously anticipated. He tried yelling and calling, but nothing worked.

His reason for trying to summon Davy Jones was simple: he wanted to be a captain again. But trying to be a captain without a ship was not easy; Jack was yearning for the feeling of the ocean breeze on his face, and the salt on his tongue whenever he breathed in. Port Nassau might have been in the Bahamas, in the ocean, but Jack wanted the feeling of a wooden deck beneath his feet again.

Stomping around on the beach, Jack felt out of place. His dark hair was tied up and covered with a bandanna to prevent suspicion, and he wore all of his normal bracelets and charms under his sleeves. Zoe had insisted on taking the beads out of his beard also, and concealing his tattoos.

' _Normal people here don't have tattoos. They're seen as improper to some, so just… keep it covered._ '

Her soft voice echoed in his mind, and Jack paused for a moment. This girl had taken him in and trusted him to be a decent person and stay with her. Three days previous to Jack's search for the Flying Dutchman, he had told Zoe about his life, and about his father and where he came from before he became a stowaway, and eventually the pirate that he turned out to be in the present. She had been fascinated, and Jack was amazed when she told him that the only time she had ever been on a boat was on the voyage to Port Nassau from Italy. For him, he had been at sea more than on land, so they were on opposite sides. As he'd told her though, opposites attract. They were friends, though Jack felt that Zoe was scared to become friends with him after learning of his past. She assured him he wasn't, but Jack was fairly good at reading people- especially those who showed their emotions so plainly. But Zoe was different than others. She did show her emotions, and she trusted. Jack liked that. There wasn't a lot of people like that anymore, and he needed someone to trust.

But was Captain Jack Sparrow trustworthy himself? He was standing on a beach, trying to summon Davy Jones to make a deal to get his ship back. It wasn't untrustworthy though- Jack wasn't telling secrets or betraying anyone, he was simply trying to make a deal, though it wasn't exactly playing out in his favor.

Sun beating down on his face, Jack sat in the sat, leaning back onto his hands. The East India Trading Company's brand had been covered and wrapped, and had slowly become less gory looking as it was healing. He had been with Zoe for about a week, and he was gradually getting his strength back. She was often out delivering the last of the clothing articles from their house, letting him accompany her once or twice to deliver them, claiming he was a relative in to visit her mother's grave.

"You're going to get burned sitting out like this."

Zoe's voice echoed from behind Jack, and he turned his head to look at her. "I don't burn."

"I should've known." She said. Suddenly, a large cloth was laid down next to him, and Zoe settled herself on top on it. "You've been in the sun most of your life."

"Never had a day without it." Jack replied. Zoe nodded.

"So what are you doing out here anyway? No one usually comes around to this beach anymore." Zoe looked around at the deserted white sand around them, gazing out over the crystal blue ocean.

Jack shifted. He couldn't tell her he was searching for Davy Jones. "Went for a walk before you got up this morning and got distracted."

"I see. I've delivered the last of mother's work and I'm just waiting for payment for all of the items." Zoe explained.

"Good. That way you can leave when I'm ready." Jack told her.

"What?"

"Our deal." He reiterated, looking at Zoe and giving a crooked smile. Her blonde hair was loose, out of a braid, and a simple blue cotton dress covered her down to her ankles.

"I never accepted your offer, Mr. Sparrow." She said playfully, eyes looking out over the ocean.

"Come on, luv. I can see it in your eyes. You want the adventure, the ocean." Jack said. He spun so he was facing her. "What do you have here?"

Zoe was stunned for a moment, and bit her lip, looking back to the pirate in front of her. "I have things. This is where I've became a women, and where my mother… where she taught me everything I know." She trailed off, not having anything else.

"So bring that with you. Everything you know, bring it. We can sail the seas, luv. Pick up a crew along the way." Jack smiled. He wanted her to come. He loved showing the sea to people, and the concept of having a friend aboard instead of just a crew was thrilling to him.

"Just pick up and leave? Just like that?" Zoe paused. "Where's your ship, Jack? We can't sail away without a ship."

"Fair enough. I'm working on the ship right now. Well not actually working on it, but working on getting it. I'm in the market." Jack smiled, a Zoe couldn't help but laugh at her new friend.

"I see. You know, I'm not gonna ask. I'll let you figure that one out." Zoe said. She glanced at the bandaged wrist that he held close to his chest. "How's your wrist?"

Jack rubbed a hand over his beard. "Peachy."

Zoe knew he wasn't being mean. Jack had always been fairly defensive about the brand, as if he was embarrassed. Zoe never prodded, just let him be and accepted that he didn't want to talk about it. Nodding, she caught his chocolate brown eyes briefly.

"Good." Zoe commented, giving Jack a bright smile, standing from the cloth she had laid out, and slipping off her leather shoes. She dug her toes into the sand, enjoying the warmth on her feet.

"A bit revealing for you, isn't it?" Jack teased, motioning to to her bare ankles and feet. Zoe slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Maybe. I'm feeling a bit risque today." She giggled, twirling around in the sand. Jack smiled crookedly, standing beside her. He walked forward so the tide lapped at his bare feet, Zoe behind him. Jack's eyes searched over the crystal clear water, and he turned back to Zoe.

"Have you ever dove?" He asked curiously. When he had been younger, Teague used to let him dive and explore the coral reefs that were near the ship when they were anchored or docked.

"Dive? Me? No, no. I was always taught to avoid the ocean- they always warned us of the currents and the tides, and-" Jack waved his hands, causing her to stop.

"No. Don't be afraid of the ocean. It's not dangerous by the shore here." He assured her. Zoe looked a bit apprehensive, before nodding and following him further into the clear, blue water.

* * *

 _You'll never escape, Jack._

Jack's eyes snapped open, his breathing ragged. It was just a dream.

Jack couldn't recall what he had been dreaming about. It was all fuzzy and he couldn't recall any detail. Until that one moment. That voice. It was a Scottish voice, one that sounded familiar to Jack, though he couldn't place it. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the other bed across the room. Zoe was still fast asleep, not reacting to Jack's awakening at all. He sighed and stood from the bed, walking out to the main room. Jack caught himself trembling, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Glancing out the small window near the door, he found himself relaxed by the sounds of the waves rolling over the shore. Jack closed his eyes to breathe, letting his tense muscles relax. Reaching up to his head, he untied the bandanna concealing his hair, letting it drop back down to its normal position, opening his eyes as he re-tied his traditional red one- which had been wound around his wrist- in proper place on his forehead.

Jack began to head back to the bedroom to lay down, a yawn escaping his mouth as he turned to walk past the window again. "What in the-" Something down the beach caught his eye, and Jack rushed back to the window as he realized that it was glowing.

It looked like a mist, a luminous, blue-green mist, hovering over the shore. He tilted his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things, and watched as the mist moved closer towards the beach where he had been walking earlier. And then it hit him.

Davy Jones.

Jack didn't know how he summoned the ship, or how Davy Jones knew where to go, but it was his only chance. He knew somewhere, deep down, that it was a bad idea, but the pirate in him didn't care. Quickly, he yanked on his boots, and slipped out the door quietly. He ran down the path, out onto the soft beach, where he headed towards the luminous water in front of him.

"Oi! Oi! Over here!" Jack jumped and waved his arms around, trying to catch the attention of whatever was causing the illusion-like sight in front of him.

' _You must feel death to board_.' The same voice from his dream came to his ears, and he scratched his head.

"As lovely as- ugh-" Jack was cut off as something wrapped tightly around his ankle, yanking him to the ground, and rapidly towards the water. The young pirate scrambled for a grip to no avail, and felt the warm water engulf him quickly. Jack's surprise didn't help him conserve his air, and saltwater rushed into his mouth as whatever was around his ankle stopped moving, holding Jack deep underwater, away from the surface. He thrashed as he felt the disconcerting tightness in his chest, the words he heard on shore echoing through his mind again.

' _You must feel death to board.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Zoe woke earlier than normal the next day, stretching out and yawning as she rolled out of bed. Rolling over, she noticed Jack must've already been up, as his bed was empty, and she didn't hear any shuffling from the other room. Zoe stood and walked to the small alcove where she kept her clothes, pulling out a blue dress and replacing her nightgown with it quickly. She braided her hair and tied it off with a piece of ribbon before walking out to the main room.

Zoe noticed that Jack's boots were missing, and the gray bandanna that had hid his hair was on the floor. Assuming that he probably took a walk to the beach again, Zoe slipped on her leather flats, grabbed her coin bag, and walked out the door, heading towards the beach they were on the day before. She wanted to get some sort of food for breakfast, before they began another day. Zoe smiled at familiar faces as she walked, hearing excited murmurs that weren't normal.

"Did you see the new ship at the dock? All black, sails'n everything!" She heard a man say. Zoe paused. That was odd. They didn't often have new ships appear at Port Nassau.

"There's a new ship?" She asked the men, walking over in front of the blacksmith's shop.

"Why yes, Miss Ricci. A gorgeous one at that. Everyone's thinkin' it's a new kind of ship from back by London somewhere. Go have a look when you get a chance. It's a sight worth seein', that's for sure." Mr. Smith explained to her. Zoe nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Smith." She said, continuing down the path. Zoe quickly found her way to the overgrown path that led to the secluded beach on the west side of the island. Walking onto the sand, she looked around. "Jack?"

No answer.

"Jack? Hello?" Zoe called, looking around the beach. She pursed her lips, looking down the beach. "Hm. Where could-"

"Zoe! Zoe! Luv, come here!"

Zoe spun, and saw Jack jogging down the beach from the direction of the docks. She started towards him. "Jack? What is going on?"

"I've got something to show you. Something important!" Jack exclaimed. He was dressed in a loose white shirt, a red sash tied around his waist, and his tall boots over the bottom of his linen trousers. The beads were back in his beard, and all the trinkets and treasures were back in his hair, which was more neat than it had been the previous day. He looked… alive, and happy.

"What? What's gotten into you, Jack?" Zoe asked as he grabbed her hand and began to gently tug her back towards the dock.

"Do you have your bag with you?" He asked. Zoe looked curiously at him.

"Yes, why?" She asked as they came upon the docks. "Woah."

Zoe almost didn't believe the sight in front of her. At the farthest dock from them, a huge black ship was docked. It was breathtaking in its whole, terrifyingly huge.

"Because we're leaving." Jack motioned at the black ship with a smile, revealing his gold teeth.

"How did you…" Zoe trailed off, unable to comprehend how Jack was able to get his hands on such a fantastic ship.

"I found a friend who owed me." He lied.

 _Jack woke coughing, sputtering salty water out of his throat._

" _I was hoping you were still alive…."_

 _Jack managed to open his eyes, and jumped at the sight in front of him. Davy Jones, tentacle beard and all, his rotten smell reaching Jack's nostrils immediately. Glancing around quickly, he discerned he was on The Flying Dutchman, the deformed crew all going about their normal business._

" _Jones. It's been a while." Jack greeted._

" _Sparrow." Jones took a step towards him, and Jack managed to stagger to his feet. "Your father wouldn't be very happy to find you here…"_

 _Jack shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He shot back casually, though he knew he was shaking from the cold atmosphere on the ship._

" _Why did you call for me today?" Jones demanded, cutting through Jack's nonchalant behavior._

" _I lost my ship. The Wicked Wench." He answered. Jones nodded._

" _I'm aware." Jones shot back. "A bloody mess to clean up all the souls out of that mess."_

" _I-"_

" _You want the ship back." Jones cut in._

" _You are just so friendly." Jack quipped. Jones grabbed Jack around the throat suddenly with his crab-like hand. Jack's eyes widened, and he automatically grasped at the obstruction to his breathing._

" _Do not mock me, boy!" He released Jack, and the young pirate dropped to his knees, gasping for breath for the second time that night. "It's not wise to make a deal here." Jones warned, though he could see the determination in Jack's eyes._

" _I'm aware." Jack coughed. "But here I am anyway."_

"Jack?" Zoe snapped her fingers in front of Jack's face, and he shook his head rapidly, as a wet dog would shake its coat.

"Yes! Sorry! Are you ready? Cause it's time we get going." Jack tugged on her arm gently, and Zoe suddenly froze. "Zoe?"

"Leave? Now? I-"

"Don't worry. What else could you possibly need? The _Pearl_ has everything on it." Jack told her. Zoe looked at him apprehensively, and she bit her lip. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Zoe questioned, eyes darting back to the man in front of her.

"Bite your lip. It means you're thinking. Right now, you just need to go. You held up your end of the bargain, I'm going to hold up mine. I intend to see through that you get an adventure." Jack told her.

Zoe looked at the pirate and new found friend in front of her, and couldn't help but smile. He looked so excited, and so alive. The beads and trinkets tied into his hair only gave him a more adventurous look, and his chocolate eyes gleamed with excitement as Zoe wrung her hands in front of him. "Will you bring me back?"

Jack tilted his head. "Back here?"

Zoe nodded. "After the 'adventure'?"

Jack was now the one biting his lip. "If that's what you want, yes."

Zoe smiled, holding out her hand. "Mr. Sparrow, I do believe we have an accord." Zoe declared, and Jack shook her hand before briefly kissing her knuckles, a wide grin on his face. Zoe had come to a realization in that moment. She was not just some seamstress who was scared of her own shadow and couldn't defend herself. She was a grown woman, and was going to go on her own adventure to- hopefully -find herself and grow a bit in the process.

"Then follow me aboard, Miss Ricci, and let me show you your new home."

* * *

It was more incredible than Zoe could've ever imagined.

Jack was running all about the deck, securing ropes and wheels, and so many things that Zoe couldn't name. He told her they were on a straight shot to Tortuga, where they could pick up a decent crew to sail the ship. But Jack assured her that he could manage until they got there, telling her to remain at the helm and keep them going 'straight'. Zoe was having a bit of a hard time with that instruction though, as when everything around is just blue ocean, it's hard to go straight.

"A little to the east, luv. We're drifting a bit." Jack called up to her. Zoe shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot before turning the helm, and she jumped when the main boom moved along with it. Jack laughed at her reaction, walking up to the helm where she stood, gazing out over the water.

"The _Black Pearl."_ Zoe tested the ship's name on her tongue. "I like it. It's fearsome, yet sweet. Like a kitten."

Jack spun. "Like a kitten?" He snorted. "My ship is much more fearsome than a kitten."

"Some might think so. Others might not." Zoe teased him, playfully nudging an elbow into his ribs.

Jack groaned. "I need a drink. A- Where is it?" He stopped short and took off, opening the hatch on the deck and descending quickly. "Where could it be- aha!" Zoe listened to his ramblings from above the deck, giggling as she heard a 'thunk' and a muttered curse.

When Jack finally came back to the deck, he had four jugs in his hands. He kicked the trapdoor back down, and jogged up the stairs to the helm. He set the bottles on the ground, and held one to Zoe. "Consider it a gift."

"What is it?" Zoe asked, shaking the contents suspiciously.

"Rum. Good ol' rum." Jack opened the bottle and placed the spout into his mouth before gulping some of it down, relishing in the all too familiar feel of the liquid burning down his throat. Determined to not be the scared, shy girl anymore, Zoe tipped the bottle back, letting some of the liquid run down her throat. Immediately, she was coughing and her eyes burned.

"That is disgusting, Jack!" She exclaimed, wiping off of her mouth. Jack let out a hearty laugh, taking another long swig of the drink in his hand.

"You get used to it." He told her, eyes twinkling with laughter. Zoe wrinkled her nose.

"Well I'll have to get used to it a different today, because I want to remember today." Zoe told him, setting the open bottle of rum on the deck near the helm.

"It is quite a nice day, isn't it?" Jack commented, looking out at the clear blue sky and endless water.

"That's not what I meant, Jack. This… this is amazing. I never imagined it could be this wonderful out here. The trip from Italy was stormy and crowded, and we were only allowed on deck once or twice." Zoe explained, holding onto the railing of the deck and letting the saltwater spray hit her face as the sliced through the water. "This ship is quite fast, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Fastest in the Caribbean, I'd wager." Jack replied.

Nodding, Zoe smiled. "Thank you for this."

"No problem luv. Sailing the sea alone can be maddening, and you looked lonely yourself in that town. It's always good to make new friends. Unless of course, those friends are trying to kill you. But then again, then they wouldn't be your friend. Would they? I-"

"I get it, Jack." Zoe chuckled as she turned away from the railing. "So this Tortuga place… What is it exactly?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"This, luv. This is Tortuga."

Zoe stood next to Jack, cowering into his side as she tried to sort through the commotion around them. There were women all around, hanging on men who were drunk, and drunk men chasing after scantily-clad women. Breaking glass and fist-fights, yelling and cat-calling all came flooding into her ears. Zoe flinched as a man fell off a balcony right in front of them, and Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Give him space, darling." Jack muttered. Zoe looked up at her pirate companion with pleading eyes.

"Can we please go? I don't like it here." She asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Zoe, luv. You'll be fine. But before I go find some old friends, let's go get you some real clothes." Jack told her.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on?" Zoe questioned.

"Trust me, you're going to want to move freely." Jack explained, tugging her towards a more quiet part of the town, where he escorted her into a small boutique-type shop. A large, dark-haired old woman stood behind the counter, and Jack smiled as he came in.

"Jade! How are you?" He asked, greeting the women loudly.

"I'm great, Jack. Who's your friend?" Jade inquired, motioning towards the women who was hiding halfway behind Jack, hands wrapped around his arm as she peered around him.

"I'm Zoe. Sorry about… hiding. I don't often go out." The blonde said, smiling at the shopkeeper.

"Don't worry, Zoe. I'd want to hide if I'd never been in this town before. Rough place this time of night." Jade assured her. "So what can I help you with?"

"Zoe here needs some proper clothes. Not this," Jack motioned up and down at her dress, getting an indignant look from Zoe, "frilly stuff."

"You've got it, Capt'n. Right in the back is the stuff that's gonna fit her." Jade told them.

Jack took Zoe's hand and led her to the back of the store.

"Aha! Perfect. You'll be a real sailor if I've ever seen one." Jack smiled, holding out a few articles of clothes to her. Zoe gave him a quizzical look, snatching the clothes from his grasp.

"I'll be back in a moment."

She marched behind the changing screen, and looked at the articles Jack had given her. There was a white long sleeve top, with billowing sleeves and a scooping neckline that came lower than Zoe would've liked. A pair of black trousers were under that, and Zoe looked at them curiously. She'd never been allowed to wear trousers when in Italy, and she had only worn one pair, when acting in a small play that the town shops put on. But those were loose and flowing. These were black, tight, and clung to every curve. Apprehensively, Zoe pulled them on, fastening the leather ties at the top. Thankfully, a deep purple waist sash was also included in the clothes, and it covered most of her bum that was outlined so much in the tight trousers. But the item on the bottom of the stack was the one that Zoe disliked the most. A black corset, made to go over her shirt. She wrapped it around herself, quickly lacing up the front. Immediately, she noticed how much it pushed up her bust, and she narrowed her eyes, playing with the neckline of the blouse to try and cover as much as possible. Finally, Zoe sighed, and huffed out a breath before walking out to face Jack.

"How do I look?" Zoe caught him by surprise, as he had been over looking at Jade's small collection of tricorn hats. Jack spun, nodding appreciatively.

"Fantastic! Now, you need shoes. Barefoot won't work well, I don't think." Jack kept his rambling up as he searched through wooden crates of clothes. "Ah, here we go. Perfect."

The pirate handed her a set of mid-thigh high black boots, the tops folded over as Jack's also were. Zoe slipped them on, appreciating the comfort they provided over her typical leather flats. "These are nice."

"Good. I'm glad you like all of it." Jack told her, motioning to the clothes. "Let's grab an assortment that way you have some."

An hour late found Jack and Zoe in a crowded pub, the loudness and constant crashing giving Zoe an immediate headache. Though Jack was looking for someone, and he seemed to know exactly where to look. Zoe was still cowering against him, while men continuously were getting close and winking suggestively at her. Every time someone got too close, Zoe hid against her friend's shoulder, and he always chuckled, reassuring her that no one would do her harm as long as she stayed near him. Zoe still didn't feel safe, and continued to shield herself behind Jack's larger frame. She was watching, disgusted, as a women led a man up a set of spiral stairs, the man tugging her dress down to try and reveal her breasts every chance he could. The women laughed all the way, but Zoe couldn't believe it. She shook her head just as Jack's voice cut through her reverie, and Zoe turned her head to look at him, though he wasn't talking to her.

"Hector Barbossa. It's been a long time." Jack's greeting caused Zoe to peep her head out from behind him and see the man he was talking to.

The man was the epiphany of scary pirate. A raggedy beard, with a wide-brim hat stuck on his head. His skin was weather-beaten and wrinkled, but his unnerving blue eyes stood out against the raggedness of his other features. He was probably in his late forties if Zoe had to guess, but he looked older due to the condition of his skin.

"Jack Sparrow. It had been a while." Hector answered. He drew his words out at the end like all of the Navy men always joked that pirates did, and Zoe couldn't help but giggle.

"And who's the lass today, boy?" Barbossa questioned, motioning towards Zoe's blonde mop of curls.

"Barbossa, this is Zoe Ricci. Zoe, this is Hector Barbossa. Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, and hopefully new crew member to the _Black Pearl."_ Jack said.

Barbossa looked fairly shocked at the proposal at first, until a smile spread across his scruffy face. "You've got you a new ship, ay?"

Jack shifted his weight, Zoe coming forward to stand beside him rather than cowering behind him. "Unfortunately I was forced to acquire one. The _Wench_ is at the bottom of the sea, I fear."

Taking in the information, Barbossa to turned to face Jack straight on. "And you want me to join your crew?"

"Aye." Jack confirmed, eyes flicking around and taking in all of the commotion that surrounded them. "And how's about this? Since I don't have another sailor here that I trust with my life, that I've known for longer than a year, you take the first mate position."

Barbossa's eyebrows rose, and he nodded appreciatively. "You have yourself a first mate, Jack."

Smiling, the two men shook hands. Zoe was a little wary of Barbossa, as he gave off an uncomfortable vibe that she didn't like. But who was she to question? She'd never met him before. Obviously Jack had, and she trusted Jack enough to smile, and release his arm from the death grip she had on it.

"You think you can get a crew together by morning?" Jack asked Barbossa, looking around the tavern at all of the drunken men.

"I think I might be able to get somethin' in order. Is the lass part of your crew too, or just your newest?" Hector asked blatantly, motioning up and down at Zoe's short frame.

"Excuse me?"

The words were out of her mouth before Zoe could even process them, and her eyes widened slightly. Jack even looked a bit shocked at her words, until a small smile broke out across his face. "That's my girl!" He said proudly, still surprised she spoke out against Barbossa, "And no, she's not my… _newest_." Jack swirled his hands around comically, and Barbossa narrowed his eyes in confusion. "She got me back on my feet after the _Wench_ sunk. I told her I'd bring her out to sea after as payment."

"Ahhh, a deal with Jack Sparrow, ay?" Barbossa questioned, looking to the blonde hair girl who was beside Jack. "You haven't got any… government connections that are gonna get us caught, do ya, lass?"

Zoe glanced at Jack before speaking. "My mother died two weeks ago. She was a seamstress, and she was all I had. I have no one to miss me." Her words were spoke with a hardness and confidence that Jack had not heard from her before, and he nodded his head in approval.

"Well good. About no one missin' ya, I mean." Barbossa corrected himself before turning to Jack. "I'll find some men. There's got to be some on this rock somewhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following morning, Zoe woke up in a large, comfortable bed- one far more comfortable than any bed she had ever slept on. A soft, rocking motion below her kept her lulled and sleepy, but she forced herself to open her eyes and look around. She was in a wooden cabin, with a large, luscious bed beneath her. Zoe threw the covers off, the night before coming back to her as she stood to dress in the clothes Jack had purchased for her the previous day. After leaving the pub, Jack had showed Zoe (formally) around the _Black Pearl_ , as he hadn't got the chance to show her every room and rope. The bedroom she was in was the First-mate's cabin, and Zoe was all to aware of the fact that it was going to belong to Barbossa later that day. She picked up her clothes and walked out of the cabin and up the stairs, where she found Jack standing at the helm, looking out over the sea lovingly.

"Zoe! You're awake! Good, good." He called, motioning for her to come up to the helm. She took note of the fact that they were still docked in Tortuga, and rubbed her eyes as she slung the clothes over her arm and walked up the stairs.

"Yes?" She asked quietly as she made it up the stairs. Jack turned to her, tilting his head slightly.

"There's no need for you to be quiet and act like you're afraid, luv. Be brave, speak up. Like last night. That was the Zoe I want to see more often." Jack's strong hand fell gently onto her shoulder, and she smiled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. So what? You want me to be loud and drunk like the rest of the people on this island?" She questioned playfully, poking his sides. Jack chuckled.

"Not as drunk and not as loud. They're just plain obnox-obnoxious?" Jack stuttered the last word, drawing a laugh out of Zoe.

"Obnoxious, yes. That is the correct word." She confirmed. "That's fine though. I can be louder and talk more. It'll give me more opportunities to poke fun at you." Zoe told him.

Jack looked taken aback. "Poke fun at me? Why? I'm so nice to you."

Zoe giggled. "Cause I can. So deal with it, Mr. Sparrow. And we have a crew to retrieve, do we not?"

"That's Capt'n Sparrow to you, luv." Jack teased playfully. "And yes. Yes we do."

* * *

The crew Barbossa had assembled was not exactly what Zoe had been expecting, but they seemed to know enough about the sea that it didn't matter to Jack. He'd accepted them all with open arms, and they were already out, sailing over the open sea. Zoe had already took a liking to some of them who seemed harmless enough; a skinny, one-eyed man named Ragetti and his close friend, Pintel, and a brooding-type older man named Bill, though everyone just called him 'Bootstrap.'

On the first full day of their voyage, Jack stood at the helm, Barbossa on the deck below, ordering the men about. Zoe was beside Jack, watching him turn the helm every now and then. It seemed so simple, yet the idea of touching the helm as she had to do previously on their way to Tortuga was absolutely daunting with all of the new crew watching. Jack seemed so confident, yet Zoe couldn't manage to wrap her head around steering such a huge ship.

"Where exactly are we heading, Captain?" Zoe asked, leaning against the small space behind the helm. Jack's brown eyes turned to her, and he motioned for the tall, African man to take the helm.

"Call me Jack, Zoe. Cap'n is for the crew alone." He instructed. "As for where we're headed… I'll show you. Follow me."

Zoe nodded, and followed her friend into the captain's quarters. Jack led her to a table, and sat her down in the large mahogany chair that sat in front of it. A large map that covered the whole tabletop laid before her, and Jack pointed to a spot, pushing aside a compass that sat on top of it.

"There's nothing there, Jack." Zoe stated. She reached for the compass, "Are you sure you know how to use this? Or have you just drank too much rum?" Flipping open the compass, the needle simply spun in circles before she snapped it closed quickly. "This compass doesn't even work, Jack!"

"Uh, my compass works fine." Jack retorted, snatching up the compass out of Zoe's hands. "It's leading me to where I want to go."

"Unless you're planning or going in circles, I'm afraid it's not leading you anywhere." Zoe looked at Jack with an impatient look, and he sighed.

"I'll tell you our destination and bearings, but keep it quiet. I told Barbossa where I wanted to go when we were in Tortuga, but ain't mention the bearings to him. I don't like me crew knowing the exact directions." Jack explained. "Normally, I'd let others take the helm most of the time, but I want to make sure I be keeping us on track."

Zoe nodded, and pointed to the spot on the map that Jack had been previously. "What is this place?" She asked, tapping her finger on the spot and looking up at Jack and his wild hair.

"It's called the _Isla de Muerta_." He said, sounding enchanted and happy as he told her the name.

"Island of the Dead." Zoe translated quickly, locking eyes with the pirate next to her. "What is there that interests you so much?"

"According to pirate legend and other such folklore, The Aztec Empire delivered a stone chest with 882 pieces of Aztec gold to Hernan Cortés in an attempt to stop the slaughter of their people, but Cortés refused to halt his conquest. In response, the heathen gods placed a curse upon the gold, so that any mortal who removed a single coin from the chest would be punished for eternity." Jack told the story with a twinge of excitement in his voice, that immediately had Zoe concerned for his sanity.

"Jack. You want to be 'punished for all eternity'? That sounds quite daft, don't you think?" Zoe tried to reason with him, but Jack simply shook his head.

"No, no. Do you actually believe that the coins are cursed? I've believed a lot of things in me life, luv, but this is not one of them. And since the Isla De Muerta can only be found by those who already know where it is, I am the only one who is capable of finding it." Jack finished, waving his bejeweled hands around.

"You've been there?"

"No."

"Than how do you know?" Zoe asked. Jack smiled.

"The compass, luv. Me compass isn't broken. It points to the thing that the user wants the most. And I have narrowed it down to this few square hundred miles. I've gone around in circles, drawing lines on maps until they intersect. It has to be there." He said proudly, tapping the map in front of them again.

"You don't believe there can be cursed treasure, but you believe that your compass points to the thing you want the most?" Zoe clarified, eyebrows raised disbelievingly.

Jack tapped his chin. "Yep."

Rolling her eyes, Zoe turned in the chair to face Jack straight on. "Why?"

"Zoe, luv, I've been traveling for a long, long time. Since I was a wee little boy aboard my father's ship, and a stowaway after that. I bartered this compass from a Caribbean voodoo priestess. It works. It led me to land when my ship was sunk by the East India Trading Company, and it's brought me to treasure before. Trust me, Zoe. It works." Jack flipped open the compass when he finished, and Zoe watched the needle spin until it pointed in the same direction the ship was moving.

"Alright then. Hand it here." Zoe told him, holding out her hand.

"It's just going to spin for you, luv." Jack told her, placing the compass in her outstretched hand.

"Why?"

"Do you know what you want the most?"

Zoe paused. She didn't know. Zoe felt so free being on the _Black Pearl_ and away from the boring island that she hadn't even thought about what she wanted next. She really would like her mother back, but the compass couldn't point up towards heaven. Zoe sat, contemplating and rubbing her fingers over the edge of the compass.

"You don't know, do ye?" Jack teased, poking her arm. Zoe gently slapped his hand away, catching his warm brown eyes once again.

"And if I don't?" Zoe shot back, sitting up straighter in her chair. Jack smiled.

"Like I said, it's just going to spin."

Zoe pursed her lips, flipping open the compass and watching the needle go around and around. It was moving rapidly, with no sign of slowing down anytime soon. "Ugh."

Jack tilted his head, beads clanking and jingling as his hair moved all about. His hair was so dark and wild-looking from the wind outside, Zoe couldn't help but laugh as she took it all in.

"Are you laughing at me?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Maybe." Zoe snorted, closing the compass and setting it back on the table.

"What's so funny?" Jack demanded, dark eyes watching Zoe as she giggled.

"Your hair is so wild and crazy."

Jack put his hands on top of his head, attempting to smooth out the rat's nest atop his head. It looked as if the bottom was beginning to dreadlock, but the top was just wild and unruly still. Zoe laughed as he got his finger stuck in a knot, frowning and removing it slowly.

"Oi! It's not easy to have good hair on a ship like this!" Jack snapped, though no malice was behind his words.

Zoe shook her head, before standing up and walking around behind him. Jack leaned away at first as her hands made contact with his hair, but he relaxed as he realized she could probably do a far better job that he could. Her nimble fingers gently pulled apart knots, but Jack flinched, not used to having someone do something so… intimate.

"What can I do with this mess?" Zoe mumbled to herself. She looked around Jack's cabin before spotting a length of thin leather cord on the floor by the bed, probably once used to keep a scroll or book held shut. "Perfect."

Zoe walked over and grabbed the cord, bringing it back to where Jack sat. "Hold this." She instructed, hanging it in front of Jack's face. He glanced at her quickly before reaching to take a hold of the cord. "What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"What? Nothing." Jack stuttered out, relaxing as her fingers combed through his thick hair. It was actually kind of lulling, and Jack found himself dozing off slightly as her hands continued to work their way through the mess atop his head.


End file.
